


Wanderlust

by guineamania



Series: Star Wars Sequel Series One-Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to keep Poe in one place. Now he has two people to explore with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Wanderlust

Nothing could ever stop Poe’s wanderlust. He needed to be in the sky, he needed to explore and this lust was beginning to rub off on Rey and Finn. Neither of them had been able to travel before; Rey was fixed in Jakku waiting for her family and Finn never knew that was an option when he was a Stormtrooper.

 

It all started on their first leave. Leia understood that Finn and Rey had nowhere to go so she correlated their leave with Poe’s. Finn didn’t understand, he didn’t get how the general just gave people a couple of weeks off every two months so they could relax. Stormtroopers were killed if they needed rest time. Poe took them to Yavin IV to meet his father. They were in awe of the greenery and the laid back nature of the moon that used to be crippled by war. Kes Dameron was also a brand new experience. He cared, he cared about the two strays his son brought home. Family was valuable to the Dameron clan.

 

“So where to now?” Rey grinned as they laid back looking at the stars.

“Wherever you want,” Poe laughed.


End file.
